The main objective of the Data Management / GIS / Biostatistics Core C is to centralize the design, implementation and monitoring of all data processing activities in the Peru TMRC program. The Aims for Core C are a) To centralize, conduct and monitor all the procedures related to data collection, data entry and data processing, including labeling and handling of collected specimens; b) to coordinate and supervise sampling activities in all the components of the program; c) to coordinate and perform statistical data analysis; d) to assist the preparation of research protocols in the areas of sample size and power calculations, sampling schemes and procedures, and statistical methods for data analysis, and e) to deliver a set of databases with validated, clearly-documented information and easily accessible according to pre-defined security levels. The proposed activities in this core are based on this experience of the Cysticercosis Working Group in Peru which helped to develop the previous Peru TMRC Program, and build on this established structure. Existing facilities include a multi-level relational SQL data system has been designed and made operational. All data from different studies is entered in this system which creates a unique identifier for the individual (or animal) which will later be the link to every sample, result, visit, geographic data, or other related information. Data is organized at the individual, house, and village levels. The system is fully compliant with confidentiality and tracking systems. Data from over 100,000 individuals is already stored in this system. The Core C will act as Data Management Center (DMC). It will be instituted at UPCH and integrated with the existing infrastructure of other large research programs of our group. The Core Director will be Mirko Zlmic, supported by Dr. William Pan, Jose Olivera, a full time Data Manager, Cesar Gavidia, Sofia Arriola and a full time data entry person (Figure 1). A unique DMC will be established for all working units of this program. The DMC will receive the information, process it, and re-distribute data according to the analytical requirements of each project. Data analysis will be performed in close coordination with all collaborative researchers and/or institutions involved. Datasets and their documentation will be available at the web page of the program, password protected and using a secure site, providing limited access to involved personnel.